


No easy way out

by EmmaCorasun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, From Sex to Love, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Peter Hale is a Softie, So much angst, Stiles Stilinski is a Mess, Stiles is a sweetheart, actually the WORST at feelings, and he tries his best, he does everything wrong, underage i suppose bc stiles is still in hs ?
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaCorasun/pseuds/EmmaCorasun
Summary: Tous les soirs, Derek quitte ses draps pour se fondre dans la nuit. Tous les soirs, Stiles se sent mourir un petit peu.Mais il est doué pour le cacher. Peut être un peu trop.





	1. Prologue - Cendre et Goudron

**Author's Note:**

> Heyaaaa !  
> J'ai ça dans mon ordi depuis super longtemps, et je ne sais pas trop quoi en faire... J'ai à peu près 6000 mots écrits déjà, mais je ne sais pas quelle direction cette histoire va prendre. Je suis en roue libre là. 
> 
> Le titre est de la chanson Headlights de Eza, qui m'a totalement inspiré pour écrire ça.  
> Les POV risquent de changer au fil des chapitres, j’essaierais d'alterner entre Stiles et Derek.
> 
> Le tag underage est là parce que Stiles est en dernière année de lycée. Mais, il est bien au dessus de la majorité sexuelle ? Donc bon ?  
> Derek a 23/24 ans ?
> 
> /!\ Il y a de grosses divergences avec le plot de la série ! Derek et Scott sont bien des loups, mais je ne suis pas vraiment les événements de la série pour à peu près tout le reste !

Stiles est plutôt heureux dans sa vie, en général. Il a un père génial. Des amis géniaux. Un amant fantastique avec qui il prend son pied parfois plusieurs fois par jours. Doué dans ses études, Berkeley lui tend les bras. Il a absolument tout ce dont un adolescent peut rêver.

Et puis, il y a aussi des matins où, dès qu'il ouvre les yeux, il sent les larmes affluer. Ces matins où l'avenir ne semble plus aussi lumineux et où le présent a des relents de cendres et de goudron. Dans ces moments là, il se contente de rouler sur le coté et d'enfoncer le nez dans les draps, pour se donner l'illusion que, non, Derek n'est pas parti pendant la nuit. Qu'il est seulement en bas, en train de lui préparer un bon café et qu'il remontera dans un instant.

Il serre les paupières mais les larmes débordent, alors il se laisse simplement aller, bercé par l'odeur musquée imprégnant ses draps et le souvenir du souffle de Derek au creux de son oreille.

Souvent, il finit par se lever au bout de quelques minutes. Il prend une douche et change les draps, parce que c'est ce que Derek lui a dit de faire. Selon lui, si Scott arrivait à l'improviste et découvrait l'objet du délit -il avait utilisé ces mots, l'objet du délit- il aurait immédiatement su. Et Derek ne veut pas que cela se sache, hein ? Alors Stiles fait une lessive par jour, et tant pi pour la planète.

Ces jours là, il part au lycée sans manger, parce que rien que l'idée d'avaler un verre de jus lui donne la nausée. Ces jours là, il sourit à ses professeurs, plaisante avec Scott, flirte avec les Freshman qui ont un faible pour lui, tente de se convaincre qu'il est aussi heureux qu'il en a l'air. Et il y arrive. Il est devenu très doué pour se mentir à lui même.

Mais il suffit qu'il rentre chez lui, qu'il retrouve la maison vide, le mot de son père sur le frigo l'informant de ne pas l'attendre pour diner, le texto de Scott qui passe l'après midi avec Kira à "réviser", pour que le mensonge s'effondre. La vérité s'impose alors à lui, presque tendrement. _Tu es seul_ , lui dit-elle. _Regarde comme tu es seul._

Alors il s'assied devant la télévision, un paquet de chips entre les mains et tente de faire taire la petite voix doucereuse. Il n'est pas seul. Il a un père, et des amis, et...

Il songe souvent à se prendre un chat. Il rêve de se planter dans un refuge, tendre les bras et ramener chez lui une boule de poil qui lui tiendrait compagnie. Tant qu'il le nourrira et lui grattera les oreilles, l'animal restera à ses cotés. Il ne fuira pas par la fenêtre pendant la nuit. Non, il s'installera contre lui lorsqu'il sera devant la télé, lui miaulera des symphonies lorsqu'il rentrera à la maison.

Puis Stiles se rappelle qu'on n’adopte pas un animal sur un coup de tête et que son père est allergique. Alors il soupire, change de chaine, songe à s'avancer sur ses devoirs de la semaine sans pourtant trouver le courage de se lever.

Il traverse l'après-midi dans un brouillard léthargique, tentant de songer à tout sauf à Derek, ce à quoi il échoue lamentablement. Il se repasse leur rencontre de la veille, le sexe frénétique, puis les draps froids quand le brun est parti sans se retourner.

"On ne reste pas la nuit". C'était une des conditions que Derek avait posé quand Stiles et lui avaient commencé à... se fréquenter. Il ne dort pas chez Stiles, et Stiles ne dort pas chez lui. Toujours envoyer un texto avant de débarquer chez l'autre, pour savoir s'il n'est pas occupé. Garder le secret. (Stiles a également instauré le "pas de sexe au travail", après que Derek l'ai fait renvoyer de son job parce que son patron les avait surpris dans la réserve.)

Cependant, même s'il a été plus que satisfait de l'arrangement les premiers mois, Stiles sait que la situation ne pourra plus persister bien longtemps. Il ne peut plus supporter d'être à la fois si proche et si loin de Derek. Il ne sait dire exactement pourquoi, mais la distance que le brun impose entre eux le tue. Il ne peut pas venir, prendre de Stiles ce qu'il veut puis partir comme un voleur, indéfiniment.

Parce qu'il y avait quelque chose en Derek qui le faisait réagir de façon unique, quelque chose qu'il n'y avait ni en Lydia ni en quiconque qui ait jamais attiré le regard de Stiles. Peut être était-ce simplement physique. Les yeux clairs, pourtant si intense, le corps plus que désirable, la force brute qui s'en émanait...

Non. Stiles le savait, ça allait plus loin. Si c'était simplement physique, il n'aurait pas l'impression d'être poignardé dans le dos à chaque fois que Derek le laissait seul, il ne déprimerait pas en pensant à lui, il ne ressentirait pas cette joie incrédule à chaque fois que Derek répondait à ses baisers.

Sans aller jusqu'à parler d'amour (parce que Stiles savait quel goût avait l'amour, et ce n'était surement pas celui là), il était certain d'éprouver des sentiments pour Derek.

Des sentiments que de toute évidence, Derek ne partageait pas.

Ce n'est pas qu'il était spécialement froid avec Stiles. Ce dernier pouvait même dire qu'en public, leur relation semblait presque amicale. Scott le lui avait fait remarquer quelque temps plus tôt. Il s'était étonné que Stiles ne cherche plus à provoquer Derek sans arrêt, et que le loup cesse de l'envoyer contre le premier mur venu.

Stiles avait simplement répondu qu'ils grandissaient, que ces attitudes de gosses étaient derrière eux et qu'en vérité, Derek l'adorait. Le ton qu'il avait employé devant Scott avait beau être désinvolte, au moment où il avait prononcé ces mots, une lueur d'espoir l'avait traversé. Lueur qui avait aujourd'hui disparue.

Stiles savait ce qu'il en était. Derek lui avait parfaitement fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas apprécié la plaisanterie et que si jamais Scott apprenait la nature de leur relation, Stiles le regretterait. L'humain avait bien compris que pour Derek, il n'y avait que du sexe, et rien d'autre. Parfois, il se demandait même si Derek n'allait pas voire ailleurs quand Stiles était occupé. Après tout, aucun d'eux n'avait jamais exigé la fidélité.

Toutes ces petites choses, ajoutées au manque de conversation entre Derek et lui le confortait dans l'idée qu'il était bien le seul à ressentir quoi que ce soit.

Mais alors pourquoi Derek revenait-il sans cesse ? Tout aurait été plus simple s'il n'était jamais revenu. Si cela ne s'était résumé qu'a une fois. Ou s'il se contentait de le baiser.

Mais parfois Derek passait sa fenêtre, s'allongeait simplement contre lui, posait sa tête contre son cœur. Il restait là, à le serrer contre lui, à écouter le battement régulier dans sa poitrine comme si c'était la plus belle des mélodies. Et Stiles, si faible, se contentait de sourire et de lui masser le crâne.

Il chérissait ces moments paisibles et silencieux autant qu'il les détestait. Parce que cela faisait miroiter devant ses yeux la possibilité d'une nuit entre ses bras, d'un réveil doux et tendre et d'un avenir ensemble; ce qu'il savait inaccessible. Parce que le poids de Derek sur sa poitrine et ses cheveux sous ses doigts étaient presque meilleurs que tout le sexe qu'il avaient pu avoir ensemble. Parce qu'il se sentait mourir quand ce dernier s'éloignait.


	2. There's a killer in the midst of a midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles déteste ça. Il déteste ces baisers, l'impression d'être abandonné, le vide dans son lit et l'odeur de sexe qui persiste sur les oreillers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre encore issus de Dark water, de EZA.

Ses ongles griffent ses bras. Le souffle au creux de son oreille est erratique, il sent le cœur de l'autre battre contre son dos à un rythme effréné. Le corps brûlant s'écarte une seconde, un courant d'air froid passe sur sa peau sensible, le faisant frissonner. Mais alors le torse bouillant l'écrase à nouveau contre le lit et la seule chose dont il a conscience est cette pression au creux de ses reins qui s'accentue, encore et encore. Il enfonce les doigts dans les draps, gémissant.

\- Pitié, implore-t-il dans un soupir. Derek Derek De-Derek...

Le nom sort de ses lèvres et il le répète inconsciemment. A vrai dire, c'est le seul mot que son esprit parvient à formuler.

Il y a une sorte de grognement au dessus, qu'il sent vibrer contre son dos, et le mouvement de va et vient se fait plus appuyé et inexplicablement plus profond.

Tout le corps de Stiles se crispe sous la sensation. Ses hanches se projettent d'elles même vers l'arrière, impatientes et incontrôlables. Il n'entend pas le gémissement continu qui s'échappe de ses lèvres, assourdit par le sang battant furieusement à ses tempes.

Derek crie et le redresse brusquement, l'angle change et c'est incroyable mais c'est encore meilleur ainsi. Il sent bien qu'il ne durera plus longtemps. Il est au bord, près, si près qu'il est surpris lorsqu'il sent Derek venir en premier, l'incendiant de l'intérieur. Les grandes mains agrippent ses hanches et _serrent_. Il n'en faut pas plus à Stiles pour se répandre dans un cri, les yeux clos si fort que des points lumineux apparaissent sous ses paupières.

Il se fait violence pour sortir rapidement de son état de béatitude post-coïtale. Il préfère en émerger au plus vite pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de la sensation de Derek contre lui. Ce dernier ne s'attarde jamais, alors Stiles savoure ces moments où il peut simplement rester là, dans sa chaleur rassurante.

Se sentant particulièrement audacieux ce soir, il tend le cou et embrasse l'épaule de son amant. La peau est souple et tendre sous sa bouche, et il a une soudaine envie d'y enfoncer les dents. La tête du brun dodeline dans sa direction et il lui adresse un petit sourire las.

Stiles prend une seconde pour figer l'image dans son esprit. Il est toujours tellement rare de voir Derek sourire sincèrement, même pour celui qui partage son lit.

Enhardi par l'attitude encourageante de Derek, Stiles bouge lentement pour s'installer de façon plus confortable entre ses bras. Cette fois ci, ses lèvres se posent sur la ligne de la mâchoire, assombrie par une barbe légère. Le poil dru le pique mais il continue, se déplaçant jusqu'aux lèvres entrouvertes.

Derek répond paresseusement à son baiser, passant un bras autour de sa taille pour le plaquer contre lui. Le corps de Stiles roule à moitié sur celui de Derek, ce qui ravit le plus jeune. Il sent la main de Derek remonter à la base de sa nuque et se poser là, initiant un genre de massage indolent. Le cœur de Stiles s'affole, s'envole, et il se met alors à rêver que le brun passe la nuit avec lui.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes qui ont suffit à rallumer une brulure dans le ventre de Stiles, Derek le relâche et s'écarte doucement. Même si ses gestes sont lents et presque tendres, Stiles ne s'y trompe pas : leur moment vient de prendre fin. Un sentiment qu'il connait bien vient éteindre les braises en lui, puis remonte le long de sa gorge pour lui laisser un gout amer sur la langue.

En silence, Derek quitte le lit, se mettant en quête de ses vêtements, éparpillés dans la chambre. Stiles doit de mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas le supplier de rester. Il l'a assez fait pour savoir que le brun trouve ça plus agaçant qu'autre chose.

Il se contente de le fixer, profitant le plus possible le spectacle à la fois horrible et sensuel de Derek se rhabillant. Des rayons de Lune soulignent les arêtes et les courbes parfaites de son corps, sans pitié. Stiles se met à souhaiter qu'il n'y en ait pas, qu'il fasse trop sombre pour voir, mais il ne détourne pas les yeux. Comment le pourrait-il ?

Derek a enfin trouvé son t-shirt, qu'il enfile dans un bruissement de tissus, avant de se tourner vers le lit. Stiles n'a pas bougé, il est toujours allongé sur le dos, contre les oreillers, là où Derek l'a posé. Il tente de se convaincre que Derek ne peut pas voir les larmes qui brillent dans ses yeux.

Le loup revient lentement vers Stiles, se penche, avant de déposer un baiser d'une douceur insupportable sur son front. Un "bonne nuit" est murmuré et puis Derek a disparu, laissant derrière lui un Stiles déboussolé et frissonnant, les yeux écarquillés parce qu'il se refuse de pleurer.

Il déteste ça. Il déteste ces baisers, l'impression d'être abandonné, le vide dans son lit et l'odeur de sexe qui persiste sur les oreillers.

Il passe plusieurs minutes à fixer son réveil à cristaux liquides, sans réellement voir les chiffres rouges clignoter jusqu'à qu'il n'y ait que des zéros. Avec un soupir, il ferme les yeux et s'enroule dans le drap.

Et il ne pleure _pas_.

\- Souris, mon grand ! s'exclame Scott en donnant une claque amicale dans le dos de Stiles. C'est enfin le week-end !

Stiles lève une main pour protéger ses yeux d'un rayon de soleil particulièrement hargneux et sourit largement à son ami. La journée a été si proche de la perfection jusque là qu'il a presque peur qu'elle prenne fin.

Ils descendent cote à cote les marches sales, se dirigeant vers le parking à moto du lycée. Scott n'en finit plus de s'exciter sur leur soirée au Lazer Game qu'ils planifient depuis des semaines. Il parle en remuant les mains, enthousiaste, plus adorable que jamais.

Le téléphone de Stiles vibre dans sa poche et il déverrouille l'appareil distraitement. Ce n'est que lorsque le nom de Derek s'affiche en gras sur son écran qu'il réalise qu'il ne veut pas lire le message. Il ne veut pas parce que sa journée est parfaite et qu'il a décidé qu'il serait heureux aujourd'hui. Il n'a pas besoin d'un loup en manque pour venir gâcher ses projets.

De toute façon, il sait déjà. Il n'a pas à lire le message pour en connaitre le contenu. S'il n'effaçait pas tous les messages échangés avec Derek, leurs conversations se résumeraient à des phrases les plus brèves possible.

"Tu fais quoi? " demandait-il, et Derek répondait "Viens". Ou Derek envoyait "16 h ?" et Stiles répondait "Okay". Rien de plus, rien de moins. Derek n'a jamais été très loquace, même par l'intermédiaire d'un téléphone. Et quand Stiles avait tenté de discuter avec le loup, il s'était heurté à un mur de silence.

Plongé trop intensément dans son dilemme, Stiles ne remarque pas le changement pourtant évident d'attitude de Scott. La voix de ce dernier se fait plus hésitante et il cesse de gigoter dans tous les sens.

\- Et, hum, Kira m'a dit qu'elle inviterait peut être une de ses amies, tu sais, hum, Malia, la fille de son équipe de derby roller... Stiles ?

L'hyperactif relève vivement la tête de l'écran de son téléphone, qu'il verrouille instinctivement. L'idée que Scott ait peut être vu le nom de Derek lui traverse l'esprit et ses doutes s'aggravent quand il remarque l'air gêné de son ami.

\- Oui ? lance l'humain, pas certain de l'attitude à adopter.

Si Scott découvre ça, cette relation, Stiles est mort. Si Scott sait, il en parlera forcément à Derek, ce qui conduira inévitablement au démembrement de Stiles par un loup-garou sur les nerfs.

Cependant, Scott ne fait aucune réflexion sur le sujet et continue sur sa lancée.

\- Je disais que Kira pensait venir avec son amie Malia, demain. Je sais que vous aviez plutôt bien accroché la dernière fois...

Stiles hausse les sourcils haut, oubliant un instant Derek et son message pour fixer son faux-frère, l'air presque trahis.

\- Scott, mon pote, t'es pas sérieusement en train d'essayer de me caser, là ? Parce que ce serait précisément le genre de chose qui pourrait gâcher une merveilleuse après midi au Lazer Game.

\- Non ! répond le loup précipitamment en levant les mains devant lui. Non, je ne suis pas... Non. C'est simplement que Malia, enfin Kira m'a dit que Malia lui avait dit que tu lui plaisais. Et elle, enfin on s'est dit que, comme tu étais célibataire et... Bon, okay, dit comme ça, on dirait que j'essaie de te caser mais pas du tout en fait !

Stiles affiche un air buté, parce que franchement ? Un rendez-vous arrangé déguisé en sortie de groupe n'est pas ce dont il a besoin en ce moment.

Il se souvient de Malia, évidemment. Il a rencontré la jeune fille à un des matchs de Derby Roller de Kira auquel il a accompagné Scott. Cette fille était assez impressionnante : hargneuse et incisive pendant le jeu mais plutôt maladroite hors du terrain. Elle lui avait tenu compagnie alors que Scott et Kira roucoulaient, s'étouffant avec son milkshake lorsqu'il avait dit aux amoureux de prendre une chambre.

Il l'a apprécié. Elle était drôle, et son coté abrasif s'était réveillé quand Stiles l'avait titillé. Et puis, ils ont supporté ensemble les effusions d'amour de leurs amis alors, des trucs comme ça, ça rapproche. Mais Stiles n'a jamais pensé à elle comme... Comme il pense à Derek.

La comparaison n'est pas très juste cependant. Il n'a jamais pensé à personne comme il pense à Derek, mais le fait est qu'il n'est pas attiré par elle. Il aurait pu, mais il n'imagine même pas être physiquement et émotionnellement proche de quelqu'un d'autre tout en couchant avec Derek. Et arrêter de coucher avec Derek n'est juste pas envisageable.

Scott semble embarrassé par le silence de son ami et Stiles s'en félicite. Qu'il culpabilise un peu, tiens.

\- Stiles, mec, c'est simplement que tu ne vois personne ces temps ci, reprend Scott d'un ton plus calme, et sérieux. Même nous... Je veux dire, il y a quelques mois encore, tu étais tout le temps chez moi, ou j'étais tout le temps chez toi, on passait notre temps à résoudre des mystères ensemble. Mais ces derniers temps...

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de te plaindre parce qu'aucune créature surnaturelle mal intentionnée n'a essayé de nous tuer depuis trois mois ? le coupe Stiles avec un amusement feint, parce qu'il ne peut juste pas laisser Scott finir cette phrase.

Il ne sait pas depuis quand la conversation a dévié sur sa tendance à s'isoler de ces derniers mois mais il ne veut certainement pas s'attarder là dessus. Si Scott l'interroge, il ne pourra que mentir et Scott le saura. Il ne peut décemment pas dire la vérité, qui est qu'il utilise le temps autrefois consacré à ses amis pour baiser avec Derek Hale. Premièrement parce que ledit Derekle tuerait, deuxièmement parce qu'il connait Scott. Même s'il n'approuverait pas, il remplirait son rôle de meilleur ami à la perfection. Il lui dirait que le plus important est son bonheur, et que si Derek le rend heureux c'est tout ce qui compte. Il le ferait parler de ses _sentiments_ , et Stiles n'est et ne sera probablement jamais prêt à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressent.

Scott roule des yeux, mais il n'a pas l'air réellement exaspéré. Il sait exactement ce que Stiles essaye de faire, il en a l'habitude maintenant.

\- Ne détourne pas la conversation, s'il te plait. J'essaye... J'essaye de discuter avec toi. Mec, insiste-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de Stiles alors que ce dernier fixe obstinément le béton sous ses yeux. Je ne dis pas que tu dois sortir avec Malia-

\- Encore heureux ! s'exclame Stiles, presque en colère maintenant.

\- Je m'inquiète, d'accord ! Quelque chose cloche et si tu pensais que je ne l'avais pas remarqué, alors tu es un idiot. J'ai d'abord voulu voir comment la situation évoluait mais c'est de pire en pire et je ne veux plus rester en dehors de ça !

Le cœur de Stiles bat beaucoup trop vite pour que cela ne soit pas suspect aux oreilles de Scott mais il s'en fiche. Il pensait tellement faire cela bien, les sourires, l'enthousiasme... Il pensait être convaincant.

Il était juste pitoyable.

\- Stiles, mon pote... Parles moi.

Stiles ferme les yeux, presse la paume de ses mains contre ses paupières. Il veut parler à Scott autant qu'il veut se taire, parce que soudain, tout est trop frais, tout est à vif. Seigneur, et dire que cette journée avait si bien commencé. Et il craignait que Derek ne la gâche ? Il aurait peut être du filer dès qu'il avait reçu son message. Il aurait été dans un état lamentable après, mais au moins, il aurait évité cette conversation.

Quand il trouve enfin le courage de regarder Scott en face, ce qu'il trouve sur son visage lui donne la nausée. De la pitié. De la compassion. De la douleur. Scott souffre de le voir dans cet état, ce qui révolte Stiles. Il a envie de se débattre et de frapper et de fuir.

Il ne peut laisser son ami comme ça, mais il ne peut pas lui _dire_. Alors il choisi la troisième solution. La facilité.

\- Je vais bien, Scott, je t'ass-

\- Non Stiles ! le coupe son ami, et là, il a l'air exaspéré. Non, arrête de mentir tout le temps. Tu mens constamment, même à moi, et ça me fais peur. Tu ne peux pas juste... me tenir à distance et t'attendre à ce que je sois d'accord avec ça !

Stiles fronce les sourcils, sur la défensive.

\- Te tenir à distance ? Tu veux dire que c'est de ma faute si on s'est éloigné ? Scott, t'es vraiment gonflé de me dire ça. Je dois te rappeler que tu m'as totalement laissé tombé quand tu as commencé à sortir avec Kira ? Tu passais tes journées avec elle, et je suis retrouvé seul du jour au lendemain ! Et est-ce qu'une seule fois je me suis plains que tu me "tiennes à distance" ? Jamais, putain, parce que je voulais que tu sois heureux et que c'est à ça que les amis servent !

\- Mais tu n'es pas heureux Stiles, bordel ! Il est là le problème, _tu n'es pas heureux_.

La voix de Scott résonne entre eux de longues secondes, pendant lesquelles Stiles ne sait quoi faire, si ce n'est hésiter entre un regard trahis et l'absence totale de contact visuel. Devant le silence étouffant qui s'installe, il soupire.

\- Tu as tord. Je l'étais avant cette conversation, marmonne-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Il emploie toute son énergie à ignorer la voix de Scott, à ne pas se retourner, à simplement monter dans sa voiture et conduire le plus loin possible.

Au premier feu rouge, il sort son téléphone de sa poche pour lire le message de Derek.

_Quelque chose de prévu ?_

Il tape une réponse à la va vite, d'une seule main, indiquant qu'il est en chemin.

Quand il redémarre, il y a un poids de moins sur sa poitrine. Il sait qu'il va laisser Scott et son interrogatoire derrière lui pendant quelques heures. Qu'une fois arrivé, il n'aura plus à se soucier de rien, que Derek le fera se sentir mieux. Même si ce n'est que le temps d'une après midi.

Plus tard, alors que Stiles roule sur le dos, cherchant son air, il se rend compte qu'il avait tord. Ça dure beaucoup moins d'une après midi. Il vient de se réveiller en sursaut, le cœur battant à un rythme effréné.

Il n'a pas fait de cauchemar, mais il sait exactement ce qui l'a réveillé. Un ensemble de choses en vérité : pas son oreiller, la sensation désagréable du sperme en train de sécher entre ses cuisses, le fait qu'il y ait quelqu'un à ses cotés.

Ses yeux papillonnent jusqu'au visage de Derek, qui le regarde. L'expression indéfinissable de son visage n'aide pas à calmer le cœur de Stiles.

Ce dernier n'en revient toujours pas de s'être endormis dans ce lit. Il sait que Derek n'aime pas ça.

\- Tu m'as laissé dormir, dit Stiles dès qu'il a retrouvé son souffle, déstabilisé.

\- Oui, répond Derek ce qui ne fait que rendre Stiles plus confus.

\- Mais... Peu importe.

Il secoue la tête, tente de retrouver ses marques. Il connait bien l'endroit maintenant. Le soleil brille encore fort, alors il ne doit pas être plus de dix huit heures. Derek a visiblement pris une douche, ses cheveux sont humides et il a enfilé un short noir. Les yeux de Stiles s'attardent plus longtemps que nécessaire sur le corps à moitié nu, mais, il en a le droit, non ? Il est tellement rare de juste pouvoir... être là. Que Derek le laisse s'endormir, qu'il s'installe à coté de lui sur le lit pour lire son bouquin de la semaine, sans aller se réfugier dans le salon. Stiles ne connait pas la raison de ce brusque changement d'attitude mais il ne peut qu'apprécier.

Il se redresse, s'appuie contre la tête de lit. Attrapant son téléphone, il découvre que Scott lui a envoyé une dizaine de messages et a essayé de l'appeler au moins autant de fois. Il soupire avant de reposer le téléphone sur le sol sans rien ouvrir.

Stiles décide de se replonger dans la contemplation de Derek en train de lire -Derek est rarement aussi sexy qu'avec un livre à la main- mais ce dernier semble chercher quelque chose dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Il en tire un paquet de cigarette, des Dunhil rouges, ce qui est peut être la chose la plus étrange de la journée.

-Tu fumes ?

Cela fait pourtant des mois qu'ils couchent ensembles et il n'a jamais aperçu Derek en train de fumer, ni senti aucune odeur de tabac dans l'appartement. Il imagine mal le loup se mettre à fumer subitement. Pourtant il hausse les épaules en ouvrant le paquet, à moitié vide.

\- Pas souvent. Elles ne sont pas à moi.

Stiles fronce légèrement les sourcils. Pourquoi un paquet qui ne serait pas le sien se retrouverait dans sa table de chevet ?

Une réponse lui vient à l'esprit, mais il la rejette immédiatement. Cela ne peut être un objet laissé par un ou une amante de Derek. Si c'était le cas, jamais il ne sortirait devant Stiles, hum ? Bien qu'ils n'aient jamais abordé le sujet de la fidélité, Stiles doute que Derek soit cruel au point de lui remuer sous le nez les trophées de ses différentes coucheries.

Mais alors que Derek glisse une cigarette entre ses lèvres, Stiles ressent soudainement le besoin de capter son attention, comme pour lui rappeler qui est couché dans son lit _maintenant_.

"Tu sais, Scott m'a dit que j'étais malheureux aujourd'hui" est ce qu'il aurait voulu dire. "Tu sais, Scott m'a demandé pourquoi je passais moins de temps avec lui ces derniers temps" est ce qui sort de sa bouche.

Derek lève les yeux de la clope qu'il est sur le point d'allumer et demande lentement :

\- Qu'est ce que tu as répondu ?

\- Rien. Repli stratégique.

Le brun sourit, l'air amusé, ce qui fait serrer les dents à Stiles. Il est agacé, sans savoir pourquoi, quand Derek allume la clope et tire une longue taffe. L'odeur de la fumée lui fait froncer le nez.

\- Tu ne peux pas éteindre ça, putain ! s'exclame-t-il, et ça sort plus violemment que ce qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Les sourcils épais de Derek se froncent.

\- Ça te gêne ? Tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant, grogne-t-il.

Mais il attrape un cendrier par terre et écrase la clope sans discuter. Il va même jusqu'à se lever pour ouvrir la fenêtre, dissipant ainsi le peu de fumée et la légère odeur aigre.

Dire que Stiles est surpris est un euphémisme. Il cligne des yeux alors que Derek referme la fenêtre et revient s’asseoir à ses cotés.

\- Quoi ? grogne encore le loup, sentant son regard. Je ne vais pas fumer à coté de toi si tu n'aimes pas ça.

Et cette phrase, aussi simple soit elle, rend Stiles bien mieux que n'importe quelle partie de jambes en l'air.

 _Pathétique_ , se répète Stiles, pour ce qui lui semble être la centième fois de la journée. Il est si affamé de tendresse que même ce geste, qui tient du respect le plus basique, suffit pour lui remonter le moral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon. On en est là, premier vrai chapitre.  
> Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans les commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^  
> Derek arrive au prochain chapitre, avec Peter en guest ! (yaay) Stay tuned !  
> Trouvez moi aussi sur Tumblr, @lava-karma !

**Author's Note:**

> Okaaaaaaay. Ça, c'est fait.  
> Oubliez pas de laissez des kudos et des petits commentaires, c'est extra encourageant pour écrire !  
> Love ~


End file.
